


Under an orange sky

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Community: sga_saturday, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fascinating to step out of the Stargate. Made for the</p><p><a href="http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/tag/week%20%234%3A%20orange">SGA Saturday prompt #4 Orange</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under an orange sky

[   
](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/sga%20saturday/orange.jpg)


End file.
